phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Vote for the Featured 'Did You Know' of the Month
Suggest a "Did you know...?" about any topic relating to Phineas and Ferb. Please do not support your own hook and please do not support one hook more then once. Previous nominations may be viewed in the archive. for February 2010 Did You Know... ... that in the episode "Greece Lightning" the colors from the face of "Norm the Minotaur" change from yellow to grey and back throughout the chase scene with Phineas and Ferb? * Support: I noticed that too! Maybe the animators were having an arguement over what colour it should be throught the episode! -Cherrim 08:57, January 10, 2010 (UTC) * Oppose: Please state your reason for opposing. Did You Know... ...if Candace in the future is 35 years old already has two sons and a daughter—, Amanda probably 15 years old—her first daughter will have had at 20 years old? --CandaceFlynn 20:59, January 3, 2010 (UTC) *'Support' I never noticed that..but I did now. --'Avatar' Talk 18:12, January 3, 2010 (UTC) *'Support' I only find it interesting because she said she was going to date Jeremy through High School and college before marrying but she wouldn't be out of college before Amanda was born in this case Bobtherandomguy 02:14, January 4, 2010 (UTC) *'Support:' It's interesting, but very confusing. When (or if) it gets selected, this would be the best way to word it: "...if the future Candace is already 35 years old and has three children, she would have had her eldest, Amanda, when she was 20?" The Flash {talk} 02:33, January 4, 2010 (UTC) * Oppose: Could've been nineteen or twenty-one cos of the whole birthdays fall at different times thing. * Oppose: We don't know for sure that Amanda's 15. And if she's only 12 or 13, the point doesn't really work out. -- Ryan Stoppable (talk) 03:43, January 7, 2010 (UTC) * Support: We don't know the age of Amanda but since her voice actress(Jennifer Stone)is almost 17,Amanda is most likely 15(Or 14 a least) * Oppose: Nothing personal but I think this is kinda dumb and pointless. There's not really enough facts to make it real or interesting. :Comment: This puts Jennifer right between Vincent Martella and Alyson Stoner agewise. Of course, neither Phineas nor Isabella is anywhere near 15... -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 02:22, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Did You Know... ...that Ashley Tisdale once appeared in new episodes of five different shows in the same week Rollercoaster debuted? -- Ryan Stoppable (talk) 00:28, January 8, 2010 (UTC) * Comment: The Suite Life of Zack & Cody ("Lip Synchin' in the Rain") and Kim Possible ("Chasing Rufus / Nursery Crimes") on August 12, 2007; High School Musical 2 and Phineas and Ferb ("Rollercoaster") on the 17th, and the Disney Channel Games on the 18th! * Support: Please state your reason for supporting. * Oppose: This barely has to do with phineas and ferb! Did You Know... ...that Carl the Intern has the most theme songs, notably Carl (song) and Dr. Coconut. *'Support:' Please state your reason for supporting. *'Oppose:'Well, Dr. Coconut isn't really a theme song for Carl, just a song he dances too...--Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 20:15, January 10, 2010 (UTC) 'Did You Know...' ...that the episode where Phineas and Ferb first sang the song "Gitchi Gitchi Goo" Isabella had her dress like fireside girl, then had his normal clothes, and finally (in the special extended), she was wearing a hat. Support: I knew that, but, totally tubular! But the best way to word it would be: "...that in "Flop Stars", During "Gitchee Gitchee Goo", Isabella Garcia-Shapiro was dressed in her Fireside Girl outfit, then normal clothes, and in the extended version (seen in Phineas and Ferb's Musical Cliptastic Countdown), she was wearing a hat?"Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 01:24, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Did You Know... ...that Phineas has three dots on the back of his head. Oppose: Slightly pointless. American Che What's wrong with being a living Isabella? Did You Know... ...that Phineas has never met Vanessa in the show?—Pixarmc 14:20, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Support: I didn't know that. They probaly haven't met due to the fact "Brothers become rivals in COA". Did I just make sense? Idiot's page Future ruler of the world's talk 14:48, January 23, 2010 (UTC)